Austin
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: This isn't a huge drama, just a tad bit sad at the beginning Misty leaves Pallet Town and Ash. Will she come back? Read and find out! This is my first Songfic. The song is called Austin and is sung by Blake Shelton. AAMR


Austin

Austin

By:

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

Hi! ^_^ Cutie Blossom here! ^_^ Another AAMR coming at ya and it's my FIRST Songfic! I just love Blake Shelton's Austin so I thought that I'd make an AAMR romance with it. ^_^ It's a tad bit sad at the beginning, but if you really know me well, I like a happy ending. I started writing this during my zero period OJT (basically I help the teacher) when the teacher wasn't in so I got bored and started to type on his computer. ^_^' Right when I was getting to the good part he walked in and I had to go to work again. *Sigh* I'm back home on MY computer so I get to type all I want! ^o^ YEAH!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin or Pokémon.

Okay! Is that all I need to do? *Looks down at clipboard* Yep! Song lyrics are in Italics. On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Misty!" Ash said. "Please don't leave me! I need you!"

Misty looked down at the ground not daring to look up into Ash's eyes. "I…I-I just need some time alone, Ash. You became the Pokémon Master. You really don't need me anymore."

Ash's eyes started to build up with tears. "No! I still need you! You know that I love you! What did I do wrong? I'll change if you just promise that you will stay!"

Misty shook her head and turned her back to him. "No. It's not you, Ash. It's me. See ya around, Ashton." With that said, Misty took off walking on a road that would lead her back to her hometown, Cerulean City.

She left without leaving a number 

_Said she needed to clear her mind_

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin_

'Cause she talked about it all the time 

Ash watched her with tears now coming down his cheeks. "No Misty. Please don't go," he said in a low whisper, but she just kept on walking. 

Misty didn't dare turn around. She knew that if she just turned around to catch just a glimpse of Ash Ketchum, the boy she has been traveling with nearly all of her childhood life and the man she fell in love with around age eleven, she would run back to him, but she knew that wasn't the best thing to do. She needed time away to collect her thoughts. Togepi, who was usually cheerful, was also gloomy and frowning. Tears also looked like they were threatening to come out of his eyes too. Misty shook her head and quickened her pace out of Pallet Town and away from the boy she loved with all of her heart.

~*~

"Misty! Are you like up to take on a challenge?"

Misty sighed. She walked over to the pool and called all of her Pokémon to their Pokéballs. 

"Sure!" she called to her sister. It was about eleven and a half months ago since she left Pallet Town. Actually it was eleven months and eighteen and a half days, but who was counting? 

Misty waited as her sister let the challenger in and finally once the young trainer entered into the pool area, they started the battle. After about ten minutes of battling, the boy walked out with a new badge. Misty didn't loose by very much.

She walked back the entrance of the Gym and sat down. She looked over at the side of the counter and saw one of the videophones that the Gym owned. 

_'I wonder how Ash is doing?'_ she thought to herself. _'I'll just call him.'_She walked over to the phone and dialed the phone number to the Ketchum household. 

_It was almost a year _

_Before she called him up_

_Three rings and an answering machine_

_Is what she got_

_ _

_If you're calling 'bout the car, I sold it_

_If this is Tuesday night, I'm bowling_

_If you got something to sell_

_You're wasting your time_

_I'm not buying_

_If it's anybody else _

_Wait for the tone_

_You know what to do_

_And P.S. If this is Austin_

"Hi!" a voice said on the other line, but no picture appeared. "You have reached the Ketchum residence, but we are not here at the moment. Tell us your name and phone number after the beep. Oh and if this is Misty, I still love you."

_I still love you_

_ _

Misty, who was on the verge of tears and had a shocked look on her face, clicked the end button before the beep. 

_The telephone fell to the counter _

_She heard but she couldn't believe _

_What kinda man would hang on that long_

_What kinda love that must be_

_ _

_'He still loves me!'_ she thought. _'I cannot believe it! After all that time and heartache.'_—Misty looked at a watch on the wrist—_'Should I call him back? …I'll wait a couple of days before I'll try again.'_

_She waited three days _

_And then she tired again_

_She didn't know what she'd say_

_But she heard three rings and then_

_ _

A couple of days later…

_'Come on, Ash. Pick up the phone!' _Misty thought.

_If it's Friday night, I'm at the ball game_

_And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain_

_I'm headed up to the lake_

_And I'll be gone all weekend long_

_But I'll call you back _

_When I get home _

_On Sunday afternoon_

_And P.S. if this is Austin_

_ _

"…And if this is Misty, I still love you sweetheart."

_I still love you_

Misty swallowed hard. She said, "Um…call 465-8963," before hang up the phone, breathing hard.

_This time she left her number _

_But not another word _

_Then she waited by the phone _

_On Sunday evening_

_And this is what he heard_

_ _

After hearing the message, Ash quickly dialed the phone number.

_'I hope it's her,' _he thought as he waited for someone to answer on the other side.

_If you're calling 'bout my heart_

_It's still yours_

_I shoulda listened to it a little more_

_Then it wouldn't have _

_Taken me so long_

_To know where I belong_

_And by the way boy_

_This is no machine you're talking to _

_Can't you tell this is Austin_

"Ash, I'm so sorry for walking away from you like I did. I should have followed my heart and came back to you," a voice sobbed into the phone right after picking it up.

"Misty?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Yeah," she answered. "I still love you too, Ashton Ketchum. I just didn't follow my heart. Will you please forgive me?"

Ash's eyes filled up with tears. "Of course, Misty Waterflower. I still love you too."

_And I still love you_

^_^ The End ^_^

*_* I just totally love that song! ^_^ It's just soooo KAWAII! I did NOT misspell words. I own the CD and 'shoulda' was in the song lyrics for Austin so I just typed it down. Anyways, did it suck or was it good? Yeah I know it's short, but I really couldn't find another way to make it longer. Sorry! Anyways…PLEASE REVIEW! Arigato!

Ja ne!

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~


End file.
